Oddity
by Filidais
Summary: OC story. Peace loving American transfer with a goat as a pet. How can she be a Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

(Hey guys! So this is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I'm not a fan of separating out my chapters into separate documents so I'm just going to run them all on one until I get writers block. Then I'll post the ones I already have done.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING JUST MY OWN CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES THAT DEVIATE FROM THE BOOK)

Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"No, it still summer" she muffled from under the pile of blankets that covered her. BEEP BEEP BEEP. She groaned and rolled out of bed and onto the floor. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. She slammed down on the clock silencing it efficiently. Today she was going to be transferring from her wizarding school in Salem, Oregon to Hogwarts in England. She had applied in third year to transfer during her fourth year but there was a big event happening at Hogwarts so the headmaster was not accepting any new transfers. Two months ago she arrived in England and was given a room an inn in the wizarding shopping district Diagon Alley. Airmid walked down the stairs with her trunk and goat following behind, said hi to the bartender Tom and to the fireplace and used the floo network to get to Kings cross station. The terminal was full of steam and she could barely make out the shape of an old timey looking train the was red like a fire hydrant. It had Hogwarst School of Witchcraft and Wizardry embellished on the front in gold letters. Airmid was so engulfed in her surroundings that she lost track of her goat. Yes, it was an odd pet and she had to get special permission to be allowed to bring Prynne along. She heard her bleat and went towards the sound, she laughed at the sight she saw. Prynne, her small brown and black spotted Pygmy goat, was desperately trying to get this uppity spoiled looking blond boy to pet her, bumping him with her head and bleating, but the boy kept trying to kick her away with a disgusted look on his face. Finally, fed up, Prynne knocked the boy over and stood on top of him. "Prynne! What do you think you're doing?" She called. Prynne turned, hearing her friend's voice, and bleated happily and trotted over to Airmid.

"Oy, learn to control your dirty farm animal", she heard the boy yell at her. She didn't bother to turn and say anything and just walked away.

"Stupid goat", Draco said to himself as he dusted his trousers off. The girl was an oddity, she didn't even seem phased when he yelled at her, all she did was walk away and she owned a goat for crying out load. Puzzled, Draco watched her disappear into the steam.

"Cool dreads, man." Airmid heard someone say.

"Thanks" she said as she looked up from her book. She came face to face with a boy with brown hair and stunning blue eyes. "Airmid Dannan", she said extending her hand.

"Theodore Nott", he replied taking her hand.

"So, transfer student?"

"Yeah"

"Cool", he could tell she wasn't much a talker and they sat the rest of the ride in silence. Until he heard a bleat from under the seat. "What was that?"

"Oh sorry, that was my goat." She said nonchalantly

"A goat?! They let you have that?!"

"Yeah, I had to get special permission though. She 'attacked' some snotty looking blond boy earlier." "But you just wanted to get some pats didn't you?" She asked her goat, and it bleated happily in reply.

"Do you think it understands you?"

"I know she does" but before the could continue with the conversation they had arrived at Hogwarts.

"Well, here we are. Good luck" Theodore said to her upon parting. She turned to say thank you but he was gone.

Chapter 2

"Okay Prynne, you have to go with the nice man until I know which house I'll be in." She handed her goat off to Filch, who led her beloved pet up to the castle while she filed in behind the first years who were also going to be sorted. They crossed the lake and went up to the castle and entered the great hall. Everyone else already was there and since she was a transfer Airmid was going to be sorted first. She felt her anxiety creep up from the pit of her stomach.

"Airmid Dannan!" She heard Professor Mcgonagall call. Airmid stepped up and sat on the stool provided and the hat was placed on her head.

"There is a mean streak inside of you, although you put up the front of peace, there is a war raging inside of you. Maybe you can bring peace to the people of SLYTHERIN" the hat exclaimed. Unsettled by the hat's words she stepped down and walked over to the table and found a familiar face in the crowd, Theodore. She sat down next to him and smiled, she was about to say something to him when she heard a girl say, "Ew, I wonder if there was anything living in that hair, that's gross!" Then people started to laugh, Airmid was used to this by now, with dreadlocks this was a common occurrence.

"Just don't listen to Pansy.", Theodore said.

"Oh no, it's fine, I'm used to it. It doesn't bother me"

"It doesn't?"

"Yeah, I've learned that in order to have inner peace and to be at ease with yourself you have to ignore negative people and focus on your own well being."

"Hmm, well that's one way to look at it."

After the sorting was over, Dumbledore was about to make his speech when an older lady with a horrible pink outfit on with a pink fur purse interrupted him. Armid already knew she disliked the women for the fact that she was wearing fur. The older lady started speaking and Airmid drowned her out. Instead focusing on the blond boy that had been "attacked" by her pet earlier. He seemed as uninterested in the lady as she was, well most of the students in the great hall looked like they were going to fall asleep. He was playing with his food, while this may seem uninteresting, she noticed that his plate was similar to her own. (Hmm, so he's a vegetarian too? Interesting...) she continued to stare into space when she was jolted from her daydreams by the sudden sound of clapping.

"Well she's a bore ain't she?" She heard Theo comment.

"Haha, yeah"

Chapter 3

When she made it back up to into the common room she heard a shriek. While the others looked confused, she could already predict what was the cause of it. (Why is everyone so damn disgusted of Prynne?!) She made her way into the main part of the room to see Pansy standing on the coach trying to bat Prynne away with her feet. Prynne, however, had her two front hooves on the couch and her tail was wagging happily.

"EWW. Get this disgusting dirty animal away from me."

"Hey, that's not a nice way to describe yourself.", Airmid said with a sneer. This seemed to mute Pansy for a second.

"Just get your damn animal away from me."

"Prynne, you're just trying to say hi aren't you?"

"I don't give a fuck, now I said get your filthy animal away from me."

"What ever you want your highness." Airmid mumbled. "Come on Prynne, let's get your bed set up anyways" her trusted friend followed her, tail still wagging, into her dorm.

Chapter 4

She woke to the sound of Prynne bleating next to her. Airmid groaned and got up and got ready. She started humming "Stay High" by Tove Lo and rummaged around for her sandals. Since Prynne was sort of a handful on her own she was allowed to follow Airmid around the castle. At her old school this was normal but apparently not here.

"Airmid, what kind of name is that?!" She hear Pansy scoff from behind her.

"A Celtic one. A goddess to be exact." She replied, and walked out of the dorm room before Pansy could say anything else.

When she went to breakfast Snaps handed out the Slytherin's schedules.

- herbology

-care for magical creatures

-divination

-astrology

-potions

-DADA

-transfiguration

And one free period at the end of the day.

This was going to be an awesome year as far as classes were concerned.

(So what did you guys think? Pretty good? Please review, it really helps!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING JUST MY OWN CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES THAT DEVIATE FROM THE BOOK)

Chapter 5

She got to Herbology a little bit earlier than expected, she had to keep Prynne out of the greenhouse lest she start eating every plant in sight. The blond boy was second to arrive. Soon after, the rest of Slytherin followed suit. Gryffindor was also present. She got paired up with a curly haired Gryffindor who looked at her with the mixture of hesitation and curiosity.

"Airmid"

"Huh?", the girl looked at her, puzzled.

"My name" she held out her hand.

"Oh, I'm Hermione" the girl replied.

"Girls! Pay attention!" Professor Sprout said. Hermione and Airmid were to engrossed in their giggling to even care.

"Who knew that a Slytherin could be so nice?" Hermione said after class had ended.

"I prefer to break labels placed on people."

"Well it was really nice talking to you!"

"You as well, see you later" and with that the girls went their separate ways.

"One shouldn't socialize with dirty blood" Airmid heard Pansy hiss at her. But, like always, Airmid never reacted and this pissed Pansy off.

"WHY DONT YOU EVER FUCKING FIGHT BACK!?" Pansy shouted at her, obviously irritated.

"Why would I waste my time arguing and being angry when I could spend it at peace with myself and the world?" Airmid replied calmly. Pansy took off in a huff, "Wow, I feel bad for the poor stick up her ass." Airmid said to Prynne. Prynne just wagged her little tail and returned to her bowl of oats. Airmid rolled her eyes and went back to her book. But, her tranquility was short lived.

"So, why do you never fight back?" She heard someone ask from behind her. She turned to see the blond boy sitting in a little alcove.

"Because, I don't have to nor do I want to.." The boy pondered her answer for awhile opened his mouth to asked another question but quickly shut it, knowing that he probably should not ask anymore questions. The silence that followed soon became awkward.

"So, uhhh, what do you think of the new DADA teacher?" He asked.

"She's a toad, wait no, that insults the toads..."

The blond boy laughed at this. "So I never caught your name" Airmid added.

"Oh, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Airmid, Airmid Dannan."

"Cool name."

"Thanks."

And after this exchange between to two the silence that followed was no longer awkward.

Chapter 6

1 month later

"Good morning." Draco greeted

"Well good morning to you too" She smiled as he bent down and patted Prynne on the head. "What's with the change of heart?"

"She grows on you." Draco replied.

"Haha, yeah she does. Don't you?" Prynne just wagged her tail.

"So, uhh, umm, Airmid?"

"Yeah?"

But before he could say anything else Theo clapped Draco on the back. "What's up you two? Who's excited for Halloween?! I think this year I'm going to be a vampire..."

"A vampire?! That's so cliche man."

"Oh yeah? Then what are you going to be?"

"Jenny, from Forrest Gump."

"Forrest Gump?" Both the boys asked.

"Do you guys not what movies over here in England? Forrest Gump is a classic! It is by far the most influential movie of all time! And by far my favorite. We have to watch it then." Then the bell rang. "See you guys after first period." Airmid then waved at her two friends and walked off.

"So have you asked her yet?"

"I was about to until you showed up!"

"Pussy."

When Draco walked into the common room he saw Airmid, her dreadlocks were pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing baggy pants and a sports bra, she was bending and twisting around in different ways, it was sort of hot. He cleared his throat, which startled her.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh no it's okay." She smiled and went back to whatever she was doing.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Yoga"

"Yoga?"

"It's really relaxing, and it's supposed to be done in silence"

"Oh, sorry" he went quiet and just sat on the couch.

"You know, instead of staring at me you could join me."

Draco walked over and stood next to her. She started saying the names of the different poses. He ended up on the floor for most of them, while she continued to bend and twist.

"Here, this next one is easy. Just stand up straight, good, now take your right leg and bring it to your left knee, then bring your hands into prayer pose."

Draco succeeded in doing this for about 1.2 seconds then he toppled over sideways into Airmid knocking them both to the ground, and somehow Draco ended up on top of her.

"Oops" he laughed. She giggled and then looked up at him. They both froze, just staring into each others eyes, then looking down at the other's lips. He started moving in closer when Theo walked in.

"Oy! Malfoy, we have Quidditch practice in ten minutes... Oh, oops, uhh I'm sorry."

Airmid's face suddenly flushed red and she buried her head into Draco's chest. Draco chuckled to himself," Well I have to go then" planted a kiss on the top of her head, got up and followed Theo out of the door.

"Oh gosh Prynne, that wasn't supposed to happen." She said aloud to her pet who was laying on the couch. She sighed, "Well looks like yoga's over. Better get started on homework, eh?"


	3. Chapter 3

(Okay I'm so sorry for not updating more often, I'll try to update a least once a week!)

Chapter 7

"I am never going to get through this stupid class!" Airmid muttered to herself while doing transfiguration homework. "Why the hell would I need to know how to turn a book into a parakeet?! Uggghhhhhhhh" she flopped back onto the couch and closed her eyes.

When Draco walked back into the common room he ended up finding Airmid asleep on the sofa. He watched her, her breathing was a little bit faster than normal and her hands were balled into fists. Suddenly her peaceful looking face turned into one of pain and anger. She started shaking, this scared Draco. He stood there, debating whether or not to wake her up. Prynne made the decision faster than he did and walked up to her owner's side and bleated in her ear. Airmid's eyes flew open, and once they rested on Prynne her scared demeanor relaxed. "I love you." She sighed as she ran her hand over her head. Airmid started to get up from the couch when she saw Draco standing there. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Just something that happened a long time ago." And with this she walked off.

The next morning Airmid wasn't at breakfast. She wasn't at lunch or dinner either. Draco was anxious throughout the day, constantly asking Theo if he had seen her at all. The reply, unfortunately, was always "No". She finally appeared again when Draco was getting out of the shower. She was just sitting in front of the fire, staring into it, she looked almost catatonic. "Airmid?" He asked softly.

"Yeah?" She didn't turn to look at him.

"Where were you today?"

"I had a meeting with Dumbledore."

"About what?"

"Just some medication issues..."

"Medication? Couldn't you just take some potions?"

"If only it were that easy." Then she got up and started to leave.

"You don't have to hide things from me you know. Just tell me what's on your mind."

"Follow me."

He got up and followed her out of the door. They started walking around the castle, they seemed to be wandering aimlessly.

"Where are we going?" Draco whispered.

"I found this one room after my meeting with Dumbledore, that's where I was all day." Suddenly a door appeared before them. "Ah, there it is, come on."

When they entered the room it was decorated like a small cabin, it was really cozy.

"So what is it you want to tell me?"

She didn't respond, instead she stood with her back to him. She sighed and then started talking.

"Okay, promise not to say anything until I'm done"

"I promise"

She turn towards him and sat down on the floor, she was looking down at her hands when she started to speak.

"When I was 8 years old I was raped. As I grew up I pushed the memory to the back of my mind. To hide my true emotions I was angry. When I reached 1st year is when the voices started and the nightmares and the flashbacks. My anger flared and I...I" She started crying and rocking back and forth," I'm so sorry I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what" Draco was now crouched down next to her, petting her hair.

"I had all this anger, and I couldn't control it and...and I. My magic, it flared and it...it, blinded my sister and destroyed my home." She stopped and attempted to slow down her breathing. "Ever since then I took an oath to non-aggression and started a more peaceful way of life. I started taking some muggle medicine to help with my mental issues because they worked better than the potions. But now that I've transferred here I am not able to get them as easy because the ministry has some regulation against it. Dumbledore managed to find someone who supplied them and has sort of smuggled them to me. That's why I was gone all day."

"Wow. Where's your sister now?"

"She's back in America, she can apply to transfer here next year."

Airmid got back up to her feet, took a deep breath and took a few steps towards door. She turned to look at Draco, "Don't tell anybody this okay?"

"I promise."

"Thank you"

she turned back, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Draco looked down at her and started bending down. But instead of kissing her on the lips he kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey slut." She heard Pansy sneer from behind her.

"What is it now Pansy?" Airmid replied.

"You better stay away from Draco, he's mine. I don't even see what he sees in you."

"Whatever Pansy." Airmid said as she walked off.

"HEY, I was talking to you bitch!"

"I really don't have time for this, I have to go meditate"

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." Pansy gripped her arm, her grip was so tight Airmid's arm was beginning to lose feeling.

"Let me go Pansy." But Pansy just threw her to the ground and started kicking her. "Pansy, please stop!"

"Get up and fight back then! Come on you bitch! Get up!"

"Please, please stop!" Airmid started to lose consciousness.

"PANSY! Get away from her!" She heard someone say, but it sounded distant, then she blacked out.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Draco sadly said to himself while he was carrying Airmid to the hospital wing.

"Oh my! What happened to her?"

"Pansy attacked her."

"Oh my, she's in pretty bad shape, here, put her down on this bed here, thank you." Madam Pomfrey then shooed Draco away, closed the cuartain, and started tending to Airmid's wounds.

When Airmid woke up she was in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar place. Her vision started to clear and she could recognize that she was in the hospital wing.

"Am I allowed to leave now?" She asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Just take this potion to help with the bruises and you're good to go"

Airmid chugged down the foul tasting medicine and walked out of the wing, she was stopped by Draco who held both of her shoulders and examined her up and down to double check that she was okay. After he was satisfied he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Come on" he said "Theo is waiting for us."

As they walked back to the common room, Draco never let go of Airmid's hand.


End file.
